The Great Taylor Detective Part 3 - Enter Max Taylor
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Transcript: * (Violin Music Playing) * (Camera Pans Down to Baker Street's House) * (Rex Knocks on the Door) * (Delia Ketchum Opens the Door) * Rex Owen: Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Max Taylor? * Delia Ketchum: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. * Rex Owen: Oh, I don't want to impose. I-It's just the girl-- * (Bonnie Looks at the Magnifying Glass) * Delia Ketchum: Oh, my! You poor dear. You must be chilled to the bone. Ohh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. * (Bonnie Smiles) * (She Sees the Chemical Set) * (Bonnie is Amazed) * (Shoes Were Making Footprints) * (Rex Wonders a Thing as a Voice is Heard) * James: Aha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! * (Thunderclap) * (Rex Gasps) * James: Out of my way. Out of my way. * Rex Owen: I say, who are you? * James: What? Who? * (James Pulls Off his Mask and it was Max Taylor) * Max Taylor: Max Taylor, my good fellow. * Rex Owen: Oh, boy. * Bonnie: Mr. Max, I need your help and-- * Max Taylor: All in good time. * Bonnie: But-- But you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. * Max Taylor: If you'll excuse me. * (Bonnie Sighs) * Rex Owen: Hey, now, now see here. This young lady's in need of assistance. I think you ought to listen-- * Max Taylor: Would you hold this, please, Doctor? * Rex Owen: Of course. * (Max Gets the Gun Back from Rex) * Rex Owen: Wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor? * Max Taylor: A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? * Rex Owen: Why, why, yes. Major Rex Owen. But how could you possibly...? * Max Taylor: Quite simple, really. You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. And the thread is a unique form of catgut, distinguished by its peculiar pungency, found only in the Afghan provinces. * Rex Owen: Amazing. * Max Taylor: Actually, it's elementary, my dear Rex. Oh, and you better look out. * Bonnie: What are you talking about? * Max Taylor: I don't want you and your girlfriend getting hurt. * Rex Owen: Are you sure? * Max Taylor: Sure I'm sure. * (Max Gets Ready to Shoot) * (Rex and Bonnie Hide) * (Gunshot) * (Max Laughs): How awesome! * Delia Ketchum: What in heaven's name? Oh! Oh! My... (Spits Feathers Out) My good pillows! Mr. Max! * Max Taylor: Uh-oh. * Delia Ketchum: How many times have I told you...? * Max Taylor: There, there, Mrs. Ketchum. It's quite all right. Uh, mmm. I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some? * Delia Ketchum: But, ah, but, but... * Max Taylor: Now, I know that bullet's here somewhere. * (Bonnie Holds the Bullet) * Max Taylor: Thank you, miss-- * Bonnie: Flaversham. Bonnie Flaversham. * Max Taylor: Yeah, whatever. * Bonnie: Yes, but you don't understand. * Max Taylor: Shh! * (Max Looks at the Bullets and Puts them Together) * (Bullets Go Together to Match) * Max Taylor (off-screen): Yes. Yes! * (Bullet Gets Crooked) * Max Taylor: NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! Another dead end. * (Bonnie Looks Sad) * Max Taylor: He was within my grasp! Gallery: Bonnie holding a bullet for Max Taylor cut.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye